


a blood drop in the darkness

by brieflygorgeous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Little Red Riding Hood retelling, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflygorgeous/pseuds/brieflygorgeous
Summary: They say a big bad wolf lurks in this forest...





	a blood drop in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> i strongly advise against you reading this work if you're upset by any of the tags listed above so PLEASE READ THE TAGS. also note that there are two gruesome scenes of people being eaten alive BUT none of said violence happens between jilix themselves.
> 
> if you'd like, read this while listening to fever ray's keep the streets empty for me. it's how i imagine the mood of this fic to be.

_“My parents tell me not to trust strangers,” a ripple of melodious voice on the water. Hands that reach out to him, to touch his snow coated snout and collect a single camellia gingerly trapped between his fangs. “But they don’t sound so bad. They’re just like you. They bring me flowers as well.”_

_ A profane flame of jealousy spreads through the mist of his midwinter breath. On the surface of the lake, bubbles of laughter shift his reflection until all he can see is his own supple cheeks heavy with centuries’ old immaturity. _

_ “What are you thinking about, Jisung?” _

The billowing of the wind brings the nostalgic scent of camellias and untainted memories of snow. Jisung’s nostrils flare, intoxicated by remembrance, drunk on the sight of camellias in a basket hanging from a boy’s arm. Not even the shroud of dusk could conceal the red of his hood, a blood drop in the darkness.

Jisung’s claws leave charred slits in the dark bark that serve him camouflage. The pads of his feet make no sound as he stalks after the red cloak that curls like a petal adrift in the moonless night.

“Young man.”

A lumberjack emerges from the shadows and approaches the boy. The sharp edge of his axe glints a menacing silver that pushes Jisung one step forward and two back into the woods. Not yet, not yet.

“Little boys shouldn’t be out at this hour.”

The man shields the boy’s head with a fond pat that slides the red hood back and exposes the pale blond hair underneath. A cascade of a blond so bright it’s the same shade as that of a lake mirroring the sun.

“They say a big bad wolf lurks in this forest, don’t stray from your way.”

The boy veils his visage in red once again, but not before Jisung catches the curve of his lips rising in an innocent smile. The ages could not wither his beauty even if they tried.

“Don’t worry, I know these woods.”

_ The brilliance of his jade skin, like crystalline undulations of water. The fingers that graze Jisung’s ankles, evergreen fondness. Safe at lakeshore, Jisung dares not dip even the tip of his toe inside. Felix’s tail opens like a fan, sweet and iridescent. Translucent pearls of water sprinkle Jisung’s body. _

_ Jisung retaliates with small spheres of heat that Felix dodge with ease. Where fire meets water, a delighted hiss of contact that sounds like happiness. _

_ “I don’t know how to swim.” _

_ “Then I’ll learn how to walk.” _

A ghostly bridal veil of red trails behind him, chaste even in the presence of snowflakes. Jisung follows the cadence of his steps, mimicking what centuries of practice could still not mend. The weakest of falters in the boy’s gait. A bump in a pebble sends the camellias astray, red teardrops that still don’t rival the beauty of his cloak.

Vulnerability crowns the boy’s head once the hood falls back in a moment of distraction. An invitation, at last.

A growl rattles the back of Jisung’s throat. The trees make way for him.

The boy rises his head, causing the red hood to slip down the slopes of his ears. Innocence pales his face. Lips part like petals ripped from a flower, the prelude of a scream so visceral Jisung’s hair stands on end.

But the horror in the boys’ eyes are not caused by him.

  
  
_ An unholy sound of agony no untouched creature should ever be allowed to emit. Camellia ashes fall from his mouth in a flare of despair. The footprints he leaves in the snow are too late, too late. _

_ The beloved humans of Felix’s heart are christened in a sinful amount of blood. Flesh the color of jade hang from their teeth in warm strips. A tail twitches after the body it was severed from. The scales bathed in the color of Felix’s favorite flower. _

_ Jisung’s wrath unleashes a hundred purging flames. _

  
  
An axe plummets like a death sentence on the tail of the red cloak, nailing the fabric to the snow covered ground. The lumberjack casts a cruel shadow over the boy, eclipsing the camellias he holds as his only protection.

“Found you, little siren.”

  
  
_ “Did you know?” _

_ The witch crushes herbs in a mortar with a trivial, detached pace, while Jisung’s vision becomes red. Red with blood, slick and abundant like spring water, a fountain that stains his feet and skin with the sickening scent of rotting camellias and flesh. _

_ “Humans say that if you eat a siren’s flesh you’re granted eternal life.” _

_ The remnants of Felix lay maimed in a bed of snow, gurgling incoherent supplications. The beautiful skin of once jade luster has become the red of carnage. _

_ “But that’s a lie.” _

  
  
Jisung lunges for the lumberjacks’s back and locks his fangs on the taunt muscle of his shoulder. Predator thrill demands a prize: the ruined right arm, tendons and flesh yielding off the body. The lumberjack’s cries find no mercy in the dark.

Felix rises in flourishing red, unscathed but for the torn end of his red hood. He brandishes the axe over the thrashing lumberjack.

And flings it away.

  
  
_ The witch’s favor demanded a price. _

_ Every rise of Felix’s chest makes Jisung’s fall. Every fall of Felix’s chest makes Jisung’s rise. Felix wobbles with fragile and clumsy new legs unsuited for a siren. Ungraceful, rude legs of an earthling like Jisung. Condemned to land, a siren without music. _

_ “Will you ever forgive me?” _

_ The lake, soiled by human brutality. The innocence robbed of his world, Felix cloaks himself in a vicious red hood. _

_ “I don’t want forgiveness. I want revenge.” _

_ Dirt caked on his hands, Felix offers Jisung a basket of camellias. _

_ “Will you help me?” _

  
  
The remnants of the lumberjack lay maimed in a bed of snow, gurgling incoherent supplications. Felix’s lips blossom a jagged teeth smile, pinkish strips of flesh hanging from his lips. He sings; through the drool and blood that sully the red of his hood, he sings.

Jisung, on his knees, adoration on the hands that offer a basket of camellias.

“I love you.”

A single blood drop rolls down Felix’s chin and finds rest in the flame of Jisung’s mouth. Their thirst quenched, at last.

  
  


They say a big bad wolf lurks in this forest, with a vengeful siren cloaked in red for his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jilix ha. also happy very early halloween lol


End file.
